Once, but never again 2
by SHINeeApple's
Summary: 5 years have passed since Once,but never again. Amelia has dispeared but is not forotten. Anakin can sense and hear her toughts and he knows something isnt right. Will he have to kill his own daughter or the one who is corrupting her brain.


**Well, its been a long road for the first part of Once, but never again, so here's part two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, just like to play at Skywalker Ranch every now and then.**

** For those who were wondering how Anakin could have a thirteen year old daughter during ROTS time period, ****here's how. In my story, Anakin and Padme meet up again during that ten year**

** long break between TPM and AOTCs and they have a baby when Anakin was sixteen. During Once, but never**** again, ****Anakin is twenty nine instead of twenty three.**

**Anakin:34**

**Padme:38**

**Amelia:18**

**Luke:5**

**Leia:5**

5 years later

"Rise my very young apprentice!" His crackly voice rang through the ears of the dark hooded figure. "My master," she said as she removed her hood, reviling bright red eyes and long curly brown hair

that almost touched her waist. He chuckled.

"You have done well my apprentice and you shall be rewarded."

She looked up at his wrinkled face.

"But before that. Before I hand you your reward you must do me one more bidding," he said softly. She knelt down before him and lowered her head.

"Anything for you my master." Her voice sounded almost controlled, so mechanical. She felt his hand upon her head and it almost burned her to the touch.

"Wipe out the Skywalker twins."

That was almost to much to bare. To kill younglings. Helpless younglings who have done nothing but smile, and laugh in their five years of living. But this was her life and she would obey her master.

Her life was in his hands and he could choose to take it away if he felt so. Her job, was to please him. Do as he asked because he promised her power. Day by day she felt her self getting stronger,

wiser. Soon, she would be able to over throw the old bastard and take his place, rule the galaxy as her own. But only in time. For now, she would wipe out the future of destroying the sith, the

Skywalker twins.

*~*

"Mommy look!" Luke Skywalker laughed as he levitated a small gold sphere across the room of her apartment. Padme could only laugh as she knew he was becoming stronger with the force as the

days went by. Sometimes, it scared her. When Luke had turned two, he had begun force jumping into places Padme marked forbidden for him to go. At three, he could move things across the room

with out the movement of his hand. At four, he could sense peoples emotions and feeling which Padme soon had to teach him to keep to him self. The Jedi could not know that the twins were force

sensitive, especially being the offspring of the chosen one. They were already to strong for their age and the council would automatically know that they were Anakin's children just from that. For now,

the twins stayed in Padme's sight at all times, and they attended a school for gifted children here in Coruscant. They went by the last name Amidala and no one has dared to ask who fathered the

children, all but one man of coarse. One she hadn't expected.

Padme was thrown as very unexpected child welcoming party the day the twins were born. Members of the senate thought it be kind. And as the hours went by of socializing with the jedi and the

senate members, Bail Organa approached her with the oddest question.

"So, I cant help but wonder where your beautiful babies get their looks from. You or their father?"

Padme could only stare at him. What kind of question? But she only smile as turned to look at her babies who her sleeping soundlessly in their carriers.

"Well, Luke gets his hair from me and Leia is mini me," she said and smiled at Bail.

"And Luke's blue eyes?" but before Padme could give him an answer, Anakin walked up next to Padme.

"If you don't mind, Is like to talk to the Senator alone please," he told Bail. He looked at Padme and then back at Anakin.

"Of coarse its no problem. Congratulations with the twins and I hope you do well," and with that Bail glanced at Anakin hard before turning and walking away.

Even after that day, Padme had known Bail knew something was up. He could see something in the twins faces and soon, especially in Luke, everyone would begin to see Anakin's features. The boy

looked to much like his father, it was frightening. Leia on the other hand, looked like her mother. The same long curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a cute little mole on her left cheek just like her

mother had. And at this time, everything seemed to be perfect. Life had continued on since the birth of the twins. Anakin came over every night and on his off days to see his family. To teach the twins

the ways of the force even tough Leia seemed to be more into politics than learning how to make spheres float across the room with the flick of her hand. When Anakin could, he would take them out

to Naboo where they were born, and train them there. Life could be more perfect, but the thought of them loosing their first daughter to the sith lord bothers both Anakin and Padme nightly. The twins

had no knowledge of Amelia. They had never heard of her and Padme tended to keep it that way. She knew Amelia was dead. She knew she could not have been kept alive for this long with out any

tpe of sign. But Anakin thought differently. He could feel her presence upon the galaxy. Sometimes in meditation, he thought he could even hear her thoughts in his mind. But they were always fuzzy.

Never were they kind. They were so full of hate and anger. And sometimes, he sensed she were calling out to him but not to be rescued. Not telling him how much she missed and loved them. More so

how much she hated them and he didn't understand why. He knew she would turn up someday and this frightened him because he never knew how or when he would see his daughters precious face

again.

And this night, he wasn't prepared.

"Luke thats amazing," Padme watched as he juggled the spheres over the kitchen counter with his hands behind his back. Leia enterd the room, wearing the finest of robes. A long purple floor length

gown that fit snug around her tiney waist. Around her neck and wriste were thck gold bands that probably weighed more than she did. But she didn't care. She always wished to someday be the

queen of Naboo, just as her mother once was. He curly locks were pinned up on her head in a thick head set, like the ones her mother wore. She was outstanding for a five year old.

She went to sit down by her mother just as her father walked in from the veranda with panic written all over his face. Padme rose to her feet.

"Anakin what is it?" she asked. He pulled her to him.

"Padme I need you to take the twins and hide. I sense danger near by and I fear the worst," he said, trying for the twins not to hear him. But Luke had already picked up on the danger, he felt it to.

Padme nodded and grabbed the twins by their hands.

"Come on you you. Lets go down into our secret hide out," she said as she lead them out if the room/ Anakin felt goose bumps run down his back as he heard the breathing of another. He pulled out

his blade and before he could ignite it, it was kicked out of his hand and sent across the room. Padme turned as she saw the cloaked figure standing in her living room

Anakin forced jumped back to get behind her and pushed her into the couch.

"Padme run!" Anakin yelled. The cloaked figure stood up and the cloak had been ripped away with Anakin's hand.

"Amelia!" Padme screamed as she let go of the twins hand. She ran towards her oldest daughter, wanting to embrace her. But Amelia only scoffed and force pushed her mother into the kitchen,

bashing her head into the appliances and a stunned C-3PO.

"Why you little!" With his blade back in his hand, Anakin raced towards her and her crimson blade met his sapphire.

**Hope you liked the first chapter of the second installment of Once, but never again. Please review. Tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
